Destruction 9092
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: Legato is a captain/colonial for the last Earthian spaceforce. ( it is set in 9092, hehe) He is sent on a mission to a planet known as Celestial Dune, but he doesn't come back. My first sci-fi Trigun story! Hope you like!


- Title - Destruction 9092  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
== Disclaimer == Ah yes, to tell you I don't own something. Well, I don't own Trigun. Nor do I own the creators(spelling error?) and such. But I do own my own characteres that I shall put in here, and I own the title! BWAHAHA! The title...eh...er, on to the story! And it shall be set in the way way future ::points to title:: 9092! Bwahaha, time sure does fly when you're reading a disclaimer ^^; ==  
  
---  
  
- Chapter - One  
  
- Title - Sky's the Limit.  
  
---  
  
Legato sat down in the leather black chair and looked out the glass window, towards the planet Pluto. The stars were sparkling in the universal sky. "Legato, someone wants to speak with you," a young man said as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Who is it?" Legato asked without looking away from the window.  
  
"A young woman, she said you'll know who she is."  
  
"Send her in then, Lee."  
  
Lee exited the room and the doors slid shut behind him. Legato stood up and turned to the doors as they opened, revealing a woman with waist length white hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a simple space suit, consisting of a skin tight suit and choker with a planet hanging from it. "Legato Bluesummers, been a long time," she said as she entered the room and sat down in a leather chair.  
  
"Only twenty years, Cid. Why are you here? Last time it was because Venus was waging war on Earth," Legato muttered as he plopped down in his own chair.  
  
Cid smiled and crossed her right leg over her left. "Legato, you know me all too well. The reason I am here is because I have a mission for you."  
  
Legato now became interested in what Cid had to say. "Mission? What kind of mission?"  
  
Cid leaned back in her chair and sighed. "A very dangerous mission. One that could get you killed if you're not careful."  
  
"Just tell me, damnit! Stop stalling!" Legato snapped.  
  
Cid raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "You haven't changed at all, Legato. This mission will take you to an unadventured part of the Universe called Celestial Dune. It is a very dangerous part of the Universe, I have sent many men there and none have returned. Well, if you don't count the body parts and half eaten corpses."  
  
Legato stood up and walked over to the window, placing his hand on it. "Cannibals?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe. Some have said it was a cross between beast and human. Beastoid is what I call them, hehe."  
  
Legato turned his head to glare at Cid. "This isn't a laughing matter, Cid. Men have died...I don't particularly care if they do, but that's less than we have now. Earth was destroyed. Venus is now rising up into position, and the other planets are getting ready for Universal war against Venus. Venus has the most advanced battle tactics I've seen and encountered in the past and now. It's not a planet to take to lightly, Cid. And who knows...Venus might already have gone to Celestial Dune and collaborated with those people to become a Venus Elite. Cid, you're young and reckless, you haven't seen a whole lot of war. Even if your father was a great commander, you can't fill his shoes."  
  
Cid shot up and glared back at Legato. "You have no right to say that to me! I can have your ship shot down right now!"  
  
Legato spread his arms out. "What's stopping you, Cid?"  
  
Cid's expression relaxed. "You're our only hope, Legato. You've been through a hell of a lot more than any other colonial captain. Help us, go to Celestial Dune and if you find anything suspicious...shut it down. Then come back here...come back to..us."  
  
Legato nodded and turned to the voicecom. "Prepare for full throttle to Celestial Dune," he ordered and looked over at Cid.  
  
"Go home...take off your father's shoes," he said with a smirk.  
  
Cid turned and left the room, leaving Legato alone in the dark room. He turned to the window as the stars began to pass by. "What the hell have I gotten myself into? Going up against canniblistic beasts...sending my men out to die. It's my job, to stain the Universe red," he muttered and turned around quickly, sending his fist into the chair behind him.  
  
He walked up the steps and exited the room, heading down the long metallic hallway. He entered a large room filled with a couple of young men in uniform. "Legato, twenty more minutes until we land on Celestial Dune," a blonde reported as he logged off his computer.  
  
"Good. Now, I have one idea of what we will encounter," Legato said.  
  
The group of young men turned to him as he continued. "We will encounter things we usually only dream about, and it's not girls. Our nightmares, death."  
  
He felt the wave of nervousness and fear. Legato walked down the steps and sat down in the middle of the group. "Get ready for the battle of your lives. But, if they show no motive...do not fire," Legato ordered.  
  
A large blue and white planet appeared in the distance. Waves of energy wafted off the planet, prominences of light shot up from the planet and exploded as they reached maybe a hundred feet into the atmosphere. The large ship slowly made its way through the layer of light and as it burst through, Legato's stomach rose to his throat. The whole planet looked like Earth. Plants and animals, yet, the animals were strange. He spotted a tiger, or what looked like one. It was a cross between a deer and a tiger. Horns raked forward from the forehead and deadly sabers curved outwards from the haunches. The ship landed and Legato stood up. "You guys ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. Our lives are yours to take," Lee said as he slung a gun over his shoulder.  
  
Legato frowned and led the group out of the ship. The air was like Earth also, breathable. He looked around and felt the homesickness dig through his body. "Groups of three, scan the area. Lee, you come with me," Legato ordered.  
  
The group seperated and Lee walked with Legato into a plain. The grass was knee high and a blue coloring. "This planet...it's like Earth," Lee said.  
  
"That's what I thought," Legato replied silently.  
  
He held his hand out as one of the deertigers appeared. It's head was a deer, and before it's haunches was also deer. The hind quarters was a bengal tiger pattern, but the blades that raked out were more like antelope horns. "Humans?" It asked.  
  
Legato and Lee backed away, surprised. The deertiger took a step forward, blinked and seemed to laugh. "How fair is the day on Earth?"  
  
It laughed and Legato raised his gun up. The deertiger frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why do you visit this damned planet?"  
  
"My mission was to find life here. Has there been Venarians here?" Legato inquired.  
  
Lee stood silently next to Legato, his hands shaking in a nervous matter. The deertiger shrugged his muscular shoulders. "I have no clue. I've only seen the Celestians, and they hate other beings. Venarians were killed here, along with Earthlings too," he replied.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Lee asked.  
  
"Oh, the small one speaks. Ah, I am a Detiga. You can probably guess what two animals I am."  
  
"Are there many Celestians here?" Legato inquired.  
  
The detiga looked up at the sky. "Thousands maybe. They don't reproduce, so they can't die nor can they multiply."  
  
Legato lowered his firearm and turned around. Lee was staring at the deadly looking blade on the forehead of the detiga. The detiga looked at Lee. "I hear war cries in the distance...did you come here with a group?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
The detiga's face twisted into a sneer. "Well, your allies are now dead. You are alone on this planet!"  
  
Legato turned around as the detiga charged for Lee. Its' blade went through Lee's middle and he fell back, blood staining the ground. Legato fired and the ray of light hit the detiga in the chest, tearing his flesh apart. The detiga fell to the dirt and convulsed. "Lee, damnit!" Legato growled as he nelt beside Lee.  
  
Lee looked up at Legato, blood running down his cheek. "L-legato....get the hell...out of here...don't stay here," he whispered.  
  
Legato stood up and turned around. Suddenly he was surrounded by a group of strange looking people. They had white hair and light blue eyes, most were men. He remembered Cid, her whole features were the same as some of the women here. "Shi-"  
  
One clubbed him in the back of the head and blackness enveloped him.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Hope you liked it! I never wrote a sci-fi Trigun before...hehe. 


End file.
